epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dragonsblood23/Deadliest Wikior Episode 1: Cave VS Voice
If you wish to be one Enter here anyways, welcome to Episode 1 of Deadliest Wikior today we got Cave VS Voice The Armory Cave: Short Range: Penetrator (Saints Row 3 and 4) Long Range: Crescent Rose for long range Armor: Moon Rocks Skills: Intelligent Equipment: Portal gun 2 Minions and Weapons: Sunset Shimmer with her demon crown Zone-Tan with Lemmy Special Weapon: Combustible Lemon Launcher Voice: Short ranged weapon: "Jackie" a titanium baseball bat. Long ranged weapon: SC-20K M.A.W.S. from splinter cell (gun with assault rifle, shotgun, and sniper attachments, can shoot bullets, sticky shockers, rubber bullets, and sticky cameras.) Projectile: The "catch 22" trick baseball grenades 10 stun balls 5 electric 5 explosive 2 "voiceless" (releases a strange gas that prevents the victim from speaking, or breathing for that matter. Armor: the "metal cap" armor, which has the powers of the Mario power-up, along with enhances speed and jumping, a cape that allows flight, and short range fire blasts. Skill: the force Equipment: teleportation belt, active camouflage, 1 super star per fight. Special weapon: the saucepan cannon, a portable cannon that fires "saucepans" that explode like small hydrogen bombs. Minions: Drak with delsin Rowe's fire chain thing PP! With a sword and pistol. The Battle Cave: Hello and welcome to Cave's Critiques, I tell you I found the worst battle ever! Epic Rap Battles of The Voiceless 1: Bill and Ted VS Doctor Who is awful, tortorious, and very stupid. Honestly Voice should just kill himself over this shit. (Cave goes onto chat after releasing the blog and finds Voice and Drak there) Voice: Hey WTF Cave, that blog was dickish of you Cave: PFFFFT Accept Critisim Fag! Drak: No He's Right, that was very dickish of you Cave: Drake please, don't make me review Cartoons VS History Drak: Still better then your fanfictions with MLP! Cave: THATS IT! YOU'RE GONNA DIE 3 2 1 FIGHT Cave: You think that blog was dickish.... (grabs his Penetrator) Cave:....This is dickish.... Voice: Wow thats really immatur- (Cave sends Voice flying like a homerun bat) Cave: I'm like Barry Bonds but without the Steroids. (Drak uses his Rowe's Fire Chains and grabs the Penetrator) Drak: Its 2 against 1! You Can't Stop Us ???: More like 3! (Sunset and Zone-Tan appear) Cave: Yeah! Lets go girls! (Zone-Tan uses Lemmy to block the chain attacks from Drak then proceeds after knocking him out Lemmy and Zone-Tan start some action) Voice: Sorry but no Orgasms will start in this battle (Voice teleports and throws his 2 Voice Bombs at Zone-Tan and Lemmy who slowly start to die) Voice: Victory is mine! (Throws 2 explosive Grenades at Cave) Cave: On the contrary (Cave uses his portal guns that causes the Grenades to land on Drak as he starts to wake up) Drak: huh what? (Drak sees the grenades) Drak: Oh Fu- (Grenades explode killing Drak) Cave: Th-th-th-thats All Folks! (Cave points Crescant Rose at Voice) Cave: Lights Out (Voice throws a electric grenade and stun grenade at Cave as he gets away with his camouflage armor but sticks a sticky camera on his portal gun) Cave: Damn! Why did he go? He damaged my Portal Gun! (Voice then reappears with his SC-20K MAWS Gun) Voice: Ready....Aim... Cave: FIRE! (Both fire their guns at eachother for a while until Voice runs out of ammo) Voice: Lets see here which gren-Oh Fuck It! I'm gonna throw em all! (Voice throws all but 1 random grenade he didn't know of) Cave: Gotta to fix this thing! Its Jammed! But I'll try (Cave suceeds in dodging the grenades but misses Voice and the grenades hit the entrance spot) (PP enters the entrance spot) PP: Ahoy Mat- (PP blows up into millions of pieces as her head falls unto Cave's hands as he starts to cry) Cave: PP! NO! NO......no......no...my best friend....dead............I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU DAMN FUCKING SHITBITCH CUNT OF FUCK! (Cave grabs his Crescant Rose and throws it at Voice but fails at Voice uses The Force) Voice: You cannot defeat me! You are outmatched! Sunset:You're The One Outmatch (Sunset puts on her crown and burns Voice's hands to the 3rd degree) Voice: ARRRRGH MY HANDS I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BITCH! (Voice uses his feet and throws up and to him the Super Star) (Voice jumps and runs to Sunset as she tries to fly but gets killed by Voice) Cave: uhhh hey we can talk about this blog thing and PP, she doesn't often to chat right? Buddy? (Voice chases Cave) Cave: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Voice: Almost there (Voice loses the Super Star right when he kicks Cave) Cave: Well so much for that star Voice: I got more (ducks into The Saucepan cannon) Voice: Itsa Saucy Time! Cave: I prefer Lemons (Cave ducks into Lemon Laucher) (Lemons and saucepans are flying everywhere as the handsome Dragonsblood23 enters the chat) Dragon: ........this chat is probably on LSD..... (The Handsome Dragonsblood23 leaves chat) Voice: That was a pointless cameo but lets bite into reflecting (Voice.....you better believe it folks.......uses his teeth to hold the bat as he sends some lemons flying) Cave: what is this (Cave finds the sticky camera in his portal gun as he sees the lemon grenades and saucepans fall near him) Cave: When Life gives you lemons..... (Cave does one last portal gun shot that lands in the middle of the battlefield) Cave: Make Lemonade (The Portal Gun, Saucepans, and Lemons explode destroying both launchers as Cave and Voice lay down) (Voice gets up and gets near Cave) Voice: Gotta end this....wait whats this (Grenade falls from his pocket) Voice: I thought I threw all of these, wait which one is it, the label isn't there and I can't remember, Let's see....I know I thrown the electric one so its either the stun one or the explosive one.... gotta think here (Cave's eyes begin to open) Voice: SHIT! Well.....Here's it goes.... Who shall win? Cave Voice Category:Blog posts